


hell is empty (all the devils are here)

by kseniamayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Romance, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: — Я тут подумала… Мы можем уехать на Аляску.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	hell is empty (all the devils are here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehj/gifts).
  * A translation of [hell is empty (all the devils are here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982339) by [ehj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehj/pseuds/ehj). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8463556).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Ева просыпается от запаха растопленных дров.

Она по привычке потягивается и вскрикивает от резкой боли в боку. Она хватает ртом воздух, инстинктивно накрывая руками воспалённую, раскрывшуюся подобно бутону рану.

(Пожалуй, за последний год она значительно выросла как личность.)

Вот тогда Ева опускает взгляд, чтобы изучить рану вблизи. Почти весь живот опоясан бинтами и марлей, и лишь по краям можно увидеть витиеватые узоры кровоподтёков. Перед глазами мелькают обрывки воспоминаний: римские руины, взлетающие птицы, Вилланель, жаждущая её любви, выстрел…

…который снова и снова раздаётся у неё в голове. Она наконец очнулась.

Когда удаётся выровнять дыхание, Ева проводит пальцами по бинтам.

Она вздрагивает, вспоминая, что у Вилланель шрам с той же стороны — только от ножа.

Теперь они квиты.

Око за око, зуб за зуб.

Теперь они обе — на самом дне.

Теперь они обе — убийцы.

Пожертвовавшие всем.

И Ева готова поклясться, что бредит, когда слышит русский акцент — его не спутаешь ни с чьим другим, — и отрывает взгляд от живота.

— Я же говорила, что позабочусь о тебе.

Она резко, инстинктивно поворачивается на голос. На другом конце комнаты, расположившись перед камином на настоящей медвежьей шкуре, лежит не кто иная, как Вилланель. Ну разве не бред?.. Влажные от душа волосы, сине-белый халат с тиграми — Ева видела его на ней буквально вчера.

(Только когда это было? Несколько дней назад? Неделю? Ева уже и не помнит. Время нынче пролетает незаметно.)

(Время пролетает незаметно, когда она с Вилланель.)

Вилланель лежит на боку, приподнявшись на локте и подперев голову рукой, и с чем-то играется.

Ева пытается увидеть, с чем именно, но не может. Во рту разливается горечь, когда она спрашивает себя, а что, если это пистолет?

В голове роится так много вопросов: «Где я?», «Что ты сделала?», «Как я сюда попала?», «Что за _хрень_ , Вилланель?».

Невысказанные, они так и застревают в горле.

И хуже всего то, что среди всех вопросов затесалась одна-единственная мысль: какого чёрта Вилланель так хорошо выглядит, лёжа в такой позе?

Вместо этого с губ Евы срывается самое очевидное, что только можно сказать:

— Ты выстрелила в меня.

Вилланель склоняет голову набок, приподнимает бровь и, пожимая плечами, как ни в чем не бывало отвечает:

— Ты пырнула меня ножом.

— Теперь, выходит, мы квиты?

Ева удивлена, с каким спокойствием задаёт вопрос. Внутренности скручивает узлом, а пульсирующая боль в боку, как назло, не проходит. Внезапно её одновременно охватывает удушающий жар от тепла камина и толстых одеял, накинутых сверху, и начинает знобить. Она чувствует, будто бы вот-вот снова отключится.

Внешне она выглядит спокойной.

Если бы так было на самом деле.

Вырваться бы из этого кошмара.

Ева лишь надеется, что Вилланель не видит её насквозь.

_«Мы одинаковые»._

(Она никогда не признает это вслух.)

Вместо того чтобы продолжить погружаться в экзистенциальный кризис (кто бы мог подумать, что кризис среднего возраста — это так тяжело), Ева решает наконец получить ответы на свои вопросы.

— Где мы?

Вилланель показывает предмет в руках — смутно знакомый снежный шар. Она трясёт его, с детским восторгом наблюдая, как искусственные снежинки, кружась, медленно оседают на дно. Она поворачивает его к Еве, демонстрируя надпись на основании: «АЛЯСКА».

Ева знает, что это снежный шар из её дома. Её старого дома. (Да и имеет ли она право называть это «домом»?) Она знает, что это снежный шар Нико. Ева уже готова спросить, откуда эта безделушка у Вилланель, но даже на раздражение нет сил.

Этот шар — сувенир, привезённый Нико из семейной поездки, когда они ещё встречались, и без дела стоявший многие годы на каминной полке.

Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

Отчасти так и есть.

И её это едва ли заботит.

_«Ты не можешь вернуться домой, Ева»._

Она просто не хочет признавать, что Вилланель права.

— Я же говорила, что Аляска — потрясающее место.

Ева обводит глазами комнату. У неё столько вопросов: всегда ли была у Вилланель эта хижина, свалилась ли она с Евой в руках как снег на голову, пришлось ли ей до смерти запугать хозяев или того хуже?..

Она старается об этом не думать.

Вся комната отделана деревом. В камине по другую сторону от Евы танцуют языки пламени, а на шкуре перед ним, как кошка, растянулась Вилланель. К счастью, на этом предметы «животного» декора заканчиваются. Стены увешаны изысканными пейзажами — предположительно, с природными красотами штата. Две небольшие двери: открытая — судя по плитке, скорее всего, ванная, закрытая — входная с привычной симметричной надписью «Дом, милый дом!». Тут всё как на ладони. А за Вилланель — маленькая кухня. Стол накрыт точно в её стиле: закупоренная бутылка шампанского в ведре с талым снегом, два пустых бокала и миниатюрный пистолет — тот самый, который продырявил Еве бок.

В целом симпатично.

И так… обыденно.

_«Будем как обычные люди»._

— Вот что, по-твоему, «потрясающе»? — наконец спрашивает Ева.

То, что она на самом деле имеет в виду, налицо.

_«Выстрелить в меня — это потрясающе?»_

Вилланель снова пожимает плечами, продолжая разглядывать снежный шар.

— Тепло камина. Красивая женщина. Уютная хижина. Пожалуй, да.

Ева буквально хочет броситься в огонь, потому что её сердце пропускает удар, когда Вилланель называет её «красивой». Охренеть. Просто _охренеть_. Дожили. Как она до такого дошла?

И… как она вообще здесь оказалась?..

— Как ты… Почему ты…

Вилланель закатывает глаза и ложится на спину, вытягивая руки над головой и постанывая, и эти звуки слишком похожи на те, что звучали в наушнике в Риме.

Вилланель садится и качает головой.

— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов.

_«И… Деньги у меня есть, об этом не беспокойся»._

Только какая разница? Ева уверена, что у Вилланель предостаточно связей, только вот все, кого она знает, — теперь их враги.

— Ты здесь уже три дня. Просыпалась пару раз, но ненадолго. Не могла ничего толком сказать или понять, где ты. Неужели не помнишь?

Последнее, что помнит Ева, — это римские руины и как она в слезах уходила от глядящей ей вслед Вилланель. Звук выстрела. Внезапная вспышка боли.

— Нет, не помню.

Вилланель встаёт со шкуры, подходит к кухонному столу и берет бутылку шампанского.

Ева вздрагивает, когда пробка с характерным звуком вылетает из горлышка. Выстрел снова и снова раздаётся у неё в голове.

Вилланель поворачивается к ней, наполняя бокал.

— А где именно мы? На Аляске?

— Наподалеку от Кетчикана, — бросает Вилланель через плечо.

Ева смутно припоминает рассказы Нико о Кетчикане — о популярном туристическом местечке на одном из островов, которыми усыпана южно-восточная часть Аляски. Нико рассказывал ей о том, что этот город гордо именуют «Мировой столицей лосося», и о том, как сам однажды побывал там на состязании лесорубов.

— Ты притащила меня в туристический город? — с сомнением спрашивает Ева.

Население здесь небольшое, но туристов — просто тьма. Вне всякого сомнения, их уже ищут и…

— Нас здесь никто не найдёт, — совершенно спокойно отвечает Вилланель, повернувшись к ней, и Еве интересно, что же она недоговаривает.

Но, вопреки всему здравому смыслу, верит ей.

После всего пережитого.

Зная, что её могут убить в любой момент.

_«Почему?»_

— Почему ты это сделала? — не удержавшись, спрашивает Ева.

— Почему ты пырнула меня ножом?

Ева знает, что они обе отчаянно ищут точку опоры. Отчаянно жаждут власти и борются за неё.

Ева знает, почему пырнула Вилланель ножом. Она может даже рискнуть предположить, почему Вилланель выстрелила в неё.

И причины — разные.

(По крайней мере, она пытается убедить себя в этом.)

(Разницы никакой.)

(Они одинаковые.)

(И все дело — во власти.)

— Одинаковые шрамы — единственное, что объединяет эти два случая, и, думаю, тебе это известно.

Вилланель нисколько не меняется в лице, если не считать слегка дрогнувшего уголка губ. Так сразу не заметишь, если ты не Ева.

Она знает Вилланель.

А Вилланель знает её.

Но она продолжает вести свою игру.

— Я пырнула тебя ножом из-за Билла.

Вилланель фыркает, оставляет бокал на столе и медленно пересекает комнату, останавливаясь у изножья кровати. Она не садится и не ложится рядом. Ева знает, что та теперь настороже.

— Дело уже давно не в твоём друге, Ева.

 _«Да, так и есть»,_ — думает она.

Ева испытывает Вилланель, пусть и знает, к чему это приведёт. Она хочет, чтобы та поняла: манипулируя, любви не построишь. Потому что это не любовь. Как им быть вместе, если Вилланель не умеет…

(Ева отгоняет эту мысль, едва та закрадывается в голову.)

— И, думаю, тебе это известно, — заканчивает Вилланель.

Вилланель усмехается и, огибая изножье, приближается к Еве. Но не садится.

Ева стискивает пальцами одеяло.

— Ты пырнула меня ножом, чтобы показать, как много я для тебя значу. Чтобы доказать, что тебе это под силу. Но теперь ты доказала сама себе, что способна даже на большее. Но ты никак не хочешь понять, насколько мы одинаковые. Вот чего ты хотела. Но ты по-прежнему несчастна.

Ева даже не пытается спорить и старается унять дрожь. Ей самой неясно, то ли это страх, то ли нечто другое. Или, может, смесь злости, похоти, скорби и боли…

Вот чего она _хотела_.

Она знает, что ей нравилось вести эту игру, преследовать друг друга, бросать вызов, пытаться доказать, что они с Вилланель равны.

_«Я ничего не боюсь»._

Раньше Ева думала, что всё это — лишь игра.

После убийства Рэймонда она поняла, как сильно ошибалась. То, о чем она всегда подозревала, стало явью.

У неё всегда была тёмная сторона.

И её тёмная сторона сейчас дико _зла_ , ведь она не должна была оказаться здесь.

— Ты манипулировала мной. Я могла не убивать Рэймонда.

Ева не может понять, что злит её больше: то, что действительно смогла его убить, или то, что никак не может этого признать.

И именно Вилланель помогает её тёмной стороне раскрыться.

— Но я хотела увидеть, что ты на это способна.

Может, так и есть.

Только какая разница? Никакой. Теперь Ева чувствует силу, вину и удовлетворение, которые Вилланель, казалось, все это время так хотела подарить ей.

Но Ева больше не позволит собой манипулировать.

— Не тебе за меня решать. Ты могла застрелить его.

Вилланель непонимающе смотрит на неё, как тогда в Риме. Стальной взгляд, стиснутые зубы, бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Каково это? — в итоге спрашивает она.

— Что именно?

И наконец безэмоциональная маска спадает с лица. Вилланель усмехается и присаживается на край кровати. Насколько помнит Ева, они не были так близко с самого Рима. Их разделяли считанные сантиметры. А затем она ушла.

— Убивать другого человека.

Живот скручивает узлом. Это последнее, что хочется сейчас обсуждать с Вилланель.

Ева была готова к этому вопросу. Боже, да и к выстрелу она отчасти была готова.

Но потрясений слишком много.

По крайней мере на сегодня.

Ева хочет отключиться и проспать как можно дольше.

— Думаю, мне нужно немного отдохнуть.

Выражение лица Вилланель несколько меняется, и это не ускользает от Евы. Теперь она стискивает челюсти, пусть и старается не показывать этого.

— Ты снова портишь момент, — безэмоционально бросает она.

И с этими словами поднимается и начинает рыскать по комнате.

Ева закрывает глаза и ничего не отвечает. Но и не засыпает.

Она вспоминает Хьюго ( _«Притворился мёртвым — приём героев»_ ) и пытается притвориться спящей.

Она закрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание, и для большей убедительности слегка приоткрывает рот, будто бы и правда заснула.

Ева не уверена, что притворяется достаточно убедительно. Она слышит, как Вилланель ходит по комнате и что-то бормочет себе под нос на неизвестном ей языке.

До неё доносится, как та будто бы перекидывает сумку через плечо, а затем — хлопок входной двери.

Тогда Ева думает, что Вилланель вышла немного подышать свежим воздухом или прокатиться на машине.

Но она не возвращается, даже когда стрелка часов подползает к двум.

Живот жалобно урчит в ночной тишине, и Ева наконец пытается подняться, стоная от боли.

Она задерживает дыхание, с осторожностью свешивает ноги с края кровати и встаёт, держась за изголовье и прикроватный столик для лучшей опоры.

Ева на удивление даже почти не качается. Она уже была готова, что сразу же упадёт, едва поднимется. Она неторопливо тащится на кухню и открывает набитый до отказу холодильник.

Она выуживает контейнер с недоеденным цыплёнком, представляя, что именно это приготовила Вилланель, пока она была в отключке.

Ева разогревает себе поздний ужин и, ругаясь, съедает. Она не понимает, как чудовище вроде Вилланель могло сотворить нечто столь прекрасное.

Вилланель возвращается спустя три дня.

***

Первое, что подмечает Вилланель, — как на просторах Аляски тихо.

Почти что пугающе тихо.

Почти что.

Вилланель провела много времени в крупных европейских городах, пытаясь смешаться с местными. Она постоянно среди людей. Она постоянно среди людей, чтобы избавиться от скуки.

Как ни удивительно, быть наедине с собой, просто дышать, смотреть и наблюдать — одна из самых волнительных для неё вещей за последнее время.

Вилланель уже успела побывать в Кетчикане, смешиваясь с другими туристами и изображая из себя путешественницу из Италии — выпускницу, которая взяла перерыв для «поиска себя». Она мало с кем разговаривает, но на всякий случай у неё заготовлена целая биография.

В первый день Вилланель несколько часов любуется морем и прибывающими и отбывающими кораблями и уходит, лишь проголодавшись.

Ночь она проводит в горах в палатке, которую взяла с собой вместе с многочисленными припасами.

Она лежит, уставившись на звезды, и думает о том, чтобы бросить всё, полететь в Москву и увидеть, что её там ждёт.

_«…у меня все умерли»._

_«По большей части»,_ — сказал тогда Константин, когда они заговорили о семье.

Вилланель невольно размышляет, кого же она оставила, само того не осознавая.

Будто бы это важно.

Она думает о том, нашёл ли Константин свою семью. О волнении и облегчении, которые они, должно быть, испытали. Она скучает по нему. И злится на него. За то, что оставил.

Она думает об Ирине, той надоедливой засранке.

_«Ты грустишь, а грустные люди обычно хорошие, потому что чувствуют всё острее»._

_«Ты одна из этих мудрых детишек»._

Вилланель любопытно, есть ли в словах этой девочонки доля правды.

Она думает даже о Каролин. Знать бы, что она замышляет и будет ли преследовать их с Евой.

Но в основном она думает о Еве.

Вилланель постоянно думает о ней: о том, понравится ли ей то или иное место; о том, что скажет о лодке; о том, как убила бы того прохожего; о том, чем сейчас занимается.

Она не беспокоится о Еве. Она знает, что Ева и сама прекрасно о себе позаботится. Ведь в хижине есть всё необходимое.

Во вторую ночь она снова ставит палатку, но уже близ реки, с восхищением смотрит на отражающуюся в воде луну и размышляет.

Вилланель нажала на спусковой крючок, оставив неизгладимый след на Еве, и у неё даже не дрогнула рука. Она скользит пальцами по шраму с левой стороны живота, которым одарила её Ева, и улыбается от мысли, что сама оставила такой же.

Теперь она понимает больше. Ева пырнула её ножом, чтобы доказать, что они могут быть на равных. Что она не слаба. Что хочет продолжения этой погони, а не её прекращения.

Своеобразный способ показать, что ей не все равно.

Но Вилланель по-прежнему хочет большего. Хочет, чтобы Ева увидела, что способна куда на большее.

А ведь так и оказалось.

У Вилланель сбивается дыхание, когда она вспоминает топор в руках Евы, её животный крик и то, как она всадила лезвие Рэймонду в спину. Ева убила его и спасла её.

Спасла их.

Она думает о том, как Ева выбрала её, как сильно хотела быть вместе. Как собиралась сбежать _с ней_.

Пока не увидела пистолет.

Рука Вилланель соскальзывает со шрама и падает на землю. Она держит тот самый пистолет и нежно скользит по нему пальцами, думая о нанесённом им уроне.

И, не раздумывая, бросает в озеро.

(У неё и так предостаточно оружия.)

Она хочет стать лучше ради Евы.

Хочет стать как все. Если это, конечно, возможно.

Ева — _её_.

Вилланель не понимает, почему Ева не видит этого сама. Почему не хочет вернуться к ней.

Не понимает, что именно пошло не так.

На третий день Вилланель становится скучно. Она скучает по Еве. Теперь, когда она держала её в своих руках, когда едва не касалась её губ, когда была _так близко_ к ней, Вилланель ловит себя на мысли, что быть порознь невыносимо.

Что бы ни произошло.

Потому что Ева уже однажды выбрала её.

Теперь Вилланель нужно лишь понять, как заставить её остаться.

Вилланель возвращается тем же вечером, перед этим заскочив в ресторан и взяв там еду на вынос для Евы.

Когда она пересекает порог, явно недовольная Ева пытается настроить телевизор.

Она бросает пульт на кровать, вкладывая в это движение чересчур много агрессии, и решительно направляется к Вилланель.

— И где ты, черт возьми, была?

Вилланель лишь пожимает плечами, потому что сама до конца не уверена, где провела эти три дня и как вообще вернулась обратно.

— На улице.

— И ты думала, что это нормально — оставлять одного человека с пулевым ранением на три дня?

— Я взяла с собой телефон, — отвечает Вилланель, будто бы сообщая прописную истину.

(Она опускает ту часть, что большую часть времени её телефон был выключен — все равно переходника на природе не достать.)

Ева ударяет Вилланель кулаком по плечу. И ещё раз. И ещё.

Вилланель сохраняет спокойствие, зная, что Ева бьёт даже не вполсилы и что ей всего-то нужно немного выпустить пар.

Она даст ей победить в этом раунде.

— Да здесь даже нет связи! Мы, черт возьми, застряли на другом конце света среди гор!

Когда удары становятся сильнее, Вилланель незамедлительно перехватывает её руки. Вот это уже раздражает.

— Успокойся, ты же не хочешь ещё больше себе навредить.

— _Навредить?.._ Это ты выстрелила в меня, психопатка.

Вилланель стискивает руки Евы.

— Что я говорила тебе об этом слове?

_«Я люблю тебя»._

_«Ты не понимаешь, что это значит»._

Вилланель любопытно, чувствуют ли другие психопаты так же остро, как она.

Испытывают ли такие же чувства, какие вызывает в ней Ева.

Вилланель глубоко вздыхает, не отпуская рук Евы, и невольно проводит большими пальцами по гладкой коже.

Она даже не может её отпустить.

— Как ты можешь быть так спокойна? — наконец спрашивает Ева.

Вилланель вздыхает и отпускает чужие руки, которые безвольно повисают по бокам.

— Уединение помогает. Если хочешь, можем отправиться в горы. Там хорошо.

— Не думаю, что меня надолго хватит, — отвечает Ева, показывая на бок.

— Как знаешь, — фыркает Вилланель.

Она ныряет в сумки, оставленные возле входной двери, и достаёт оттуда пластиковый пакет с контейнерами со всевозможной едой.

— Я принесла спагетти.

Вилланель не уверена, то ли это привычное недовольное выражение лица, то ли дело в голоде, но готова _поклясться_ , что от упоминания еды губы женщины трогает легчайшая улыбка.

Ева забирает контейнер и, сухо поблагодарив, ставит его на кухонный стол, а сама устраивается на стуле.

Ужин проходит в тишине. Вилланель наблюдает, как Ева накалывает на вилку очередную фрикадельку и отправляет себе в рот.

— Знаешь, почему я выстрелила в тебя? — спрашивает Вилланель.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, просвети, — саркастично бросает Ева.

Она выглядит почти что безучастно, и Вилланель полагает, что это своего рода защитный механизм. Будто бы она не до конца уверена, что скажет Вилланель.

Так что она делает то, что умеет лучше всего.

Искушает её.

— Я выстрелила, потому что иначе ты ни за что не поехала бы со мной.

— Ты не оставила мне иного выбора, — парирует Ева.

Отчасти так и есть, да только не совсем. То, что она ранила Еву, действительно помогло увезти её на Аляску.

Ева может отрицать очевидное сколько угодно. Равно как и Вилланель.

Ева продолжает молча есть, и Вилланель ждёт. Ждёт, когда же Ева поймает её на лжи. _Хочет_ — так же сильно, как сама Ева с момента их знакомства.

— И все же не это было причиной, — заключает она.

Ева кладёт вилку, отодвигает тарелку, складывает руки перед собой и пристально смотрит на Вилланель.

— Мы одинаковые, помнишь? Я знаю, почему ты так поступила.

Когда Ева ведёт себя так, это так заводит. Когда излучает уверенность и заглядывает в уголки души Вилланель, которые за пределами понимания других. Но только не Евы — уж она-то всё понимает.

Вилланель сохраняет внешнее спокойствие, но внутри неё всё бушует.

— Ты выстрелила в меня, чтобы вернуть утраченную власть. Ты выстрелила, потому что я так сильно приблизилась к тебе, а когда начала отдаляться, ты не смогла этого вынести.

Вилланель стискивает зубы. Однажды она сказала, что знает Еву даже лучше, чем та знает себя.

Она ловит себя на мысли, что верно и обратное. Временами ей нравится слушать Еву — так она узнает больше о себе. Кажется, будто Ева понимает всё то, что Вилланель никак не может облечь в слова.

Даже то, о чем она и не хочет знать.

— Ведь из-за меня ты теряешь над собой власть?

Вилланель будто бы натянутая тетива, а Ева — лучница, которая одной своей фразой выпускает её.

Вилланель словно переносится из комнаты и снова оказывается посреди римских руин. И Ева снова уходит прочь, говоря ей, что она ничего не понимает. Только вот она понимает _всё_. В отличие от Евы.

— Ты думала, что, выстрелив в меня, покажешь, как много я для тебя значу? Нельзя любить и владеть одновременно, _Оксана_.

Ева будто бы снова натягивает тетиву и пускает стрелы одну за другой.

Она так ничего и не поняла.

И Вилланель совершенно не знает, как это изменить.

_«Ты моя»._

А затем тетива окончательно лопается.

— Я знаю, что именно этому тебя научили Анна и ещё невесть знает кто, но если ты хочешь стать нормальной, как сама утверждаешь, то…

— Не смей говорить о ней.

Ева откидывается на спинку стула, кривит губы и смеётся, да только нет в этом смехе радости.

— Ты ведь и её убила?

— Анна застрелилась на глазах у меня и Ирины.

Вилланель замечает тень вины, промелькнувшую на лице Евы.

Ей не нужно её сочувствие.

Ей не нужно, чтобы её сравнивали с Анной, Надей или кем-либо ещё.

Ей больше _никто_ не нужен.

— Она была слаба. Все они были слабы. Но не ты, Ева.

Ева окидывает её немигающим взглядом и отвечает:

— Да, я знаю.

Она встаёт и направляется в ванную. Вилланель ждёт и, когда до неё доносится шум воды, уплетает недоеденные Евой спагетти.

Она ставит тарелки в мойку, идёт к входной двери, берет спортивную сумку, которую даже не разбирала, и снова уходит.

***

Большую часть дня она проводит на ногах, находит тропу и смешивается с другими туристами, жаждущими отыскать смотровую площадку для фото в «Инстаграм». Но от некоторых видов в самом деле захватывает дух.

Аляска и правда потрясающая.

В начале ноября деревья, земля и горы покрыты свежевыпавшим снежком. Настоящая идиллия. Вилланель любопытно, захочет ли Ева остаться тут ещё немного и, возможно, полюбоваться с ней северным сиянием.

Она злится на неё и не может перестать думать о ней. Жаль, что Ева сейчас не здесь.

_«Нельзя любить и владеть одновременно»._

Но Вилланель не хочет терять власть над другими. Ей нужно ими управлять.

Иначе её бросают.

Так ведь?

А затем она вспоминает Анну. Она сделала всё возможное, лишь бы та осталась с ней. Но, даже когда она избавилась от Макса, Анна была несчастлива. Она пыталась контролировать Еву, но та тоже была несчастлива. Даже Константин бросил её.

Вилланель не хочет признавать, что Ева права.

Она хочет любить Еву. Хочет научиться любить так, как понимает «любовь» сама Ева.

Вилланель снова окидывает взглядом заснеженные горы на фоне темнеющего неба, наконец дождавшись, когда разойдутся зеваки.

Как красиво.

Ощущаешь себя песчинкой перед ликом чего-то более великого, пусть и безобидного. Не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться, пока наблюдаешь издалека.

Вилланель любуется пейзажем до тех пор, пока на небе не остаётся лишь яркий диск луны, а затем берет фонарик и отправляется домой.

Приближаясь к хижине, она замечает одинокий огонёк в ночи. Как можно осторожнее, стараясь не шуметь, она открывает дверь. Ева мирно спит со включенным ночником, оставив на груди книгу с одной из полок.

Даже во сне она выглядит измученной — то и дело хмурится и ворочается от боли. Вилланель интересно, что ей снится.

Она ещё пару минут любуется Евой, аккуратно стягивает две подушки с огромной двуспальной кровати и тащит их вместе с одеялом к медвежьей шкуре. Она выключает свет и засыпает на полу.

Вилланель просыпается от дребезжания посуды на кухне и запаха кофе. Она ворчит, поворачиваясь на шум.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто меня подстрелили.

Вилланель усмехается, потягивается и, поднявшись, собирает выбившиеся ночью из хвоста пряди. Она достаёт продукты из холодильника и кружит вокруг Евы, пытаясь сделать себе смузи. Они молча скользят по маленькой кухне, как-то найдя общий ритм. Так успокаивающе. Так по-домашнему. Вилланель напевает себе под нос, пока режет банан и закидывает его в блендер, и готова поклясться, что Ева, узнав песню, едва слышно подхватывает. Она поворачивается к ней, перед тем как запустить блендер, но та по-прежнему отводит взгляд. Вилланель нажимает кнопку старта, и все мысли тут же заглушает шум.

Она выливает смузи в стакан и забирает его с собой в ванную — впереди ещё целый день.

Спустя двадцать минут она возвращается. Переодетая Ева доедает яйца на тосте.

Вилланель приходит в голову мысль.

— Не хочешь немного прокатиться?

Ева опасливо щурится и осторожно спрашивает:

— Зачем?

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Ева вздыхает, доедая последний кусочек глазуньи жуткого вида — в следующий раз ей просто нужно предоставить всю готовку Вилланель, — и крепко стискивает ручку кофейной чашки.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не собираешься меня убить?

Вилланель смеётся, лишь бы не показывать, что задета. Она хочет стать лучше. Но сложно стать лучше, когда Ева расстраивает её.

Она приподнимает бровь и выставляет перед собой руки.

— Хочешь досмотреть меня?

Ева наклоняет голову, скользя взглядом по фигуре Вилланель. Это так заводит. Вилланель хотелось бы просто подойти к ней и поцеловать, забыть все старые обиды и завалиться вместе на кровать.

(Если бы все было так просто.)

— Да.

Ева поднимается со стула и встаёт перед Вилланель. Из-за разницы в росте та раньше ощущала своё превосходство. До Рима. Теперь эта разница пугает. В последний раз, когда они были настолько близко, Ева отстранилась.

Но в этот раз Ева касается Вилланель. Сначала она оттягивает одну сторону стёганой куртки, ощупывая ткань на предмет оружия, затем проделывает то же самое со второй, проводя ладонями по предплечьям. Не отводя взгляда, она снимает куртку и скользит пальцами по тонкому свитеру.

Подобная близость так волнительна. Ева прикасается к ней, но Вилланель понимает, что даже не может коснуться её в ответ, иначе испортит момент. Сейчас все иначе. Они обе способны на убийство. Это так пугает. И так _возбуждает_.

Пальцы Евы дрожат, скользя вдоль боков и по животу в опасной близости от груди — но не касаясь. Вилланель хочет отпустить колкость, но слова застревают в горле, когда Ева останавливается на пояснице и кладёт ладони ей на попу, слегка сжимая.

С губ срывается предательский вздох, и Вилланель глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться.

— Полегче, шериф.

— Ну, я пыталась убить человека, всадив топор в плечо. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я знаю, где убийцы прячут оружие?

— Ты правда считаешь, что я могу засунуть нож себе в задницу?

Ева отстраняется и отходит на пару шагов. Вилланель приходится держать руки за спиной, чтобы ненароком не коснуться её.

— Честно, я бы не удивилась.

— М-м, как грязно, Ева.

Ева закатывает глаза, разворачивается, подходит к вешалке возле входной двери и стягивает с неё куртку.

— Хорошо. Поехали.

Вилланель изо всех сил старается сдержать улыбку, но тщетно. Она кивает и провожает дрожащую, как осиновый лист, Еву к машине. Тогда-то Вилланель понимает, что последний раз вместе на улицу они выходили чуть ли не неделю назад.

— Тепло оделась? — спрашивает Вилланель и невольно тянется к ней.

— Нормально, — недовольно бросает та в ответ, открывая заднюю дверь, и садится в машину.

Они едут в тишине. Вилланель то и дело поглядывает на Еву, которая все больше расслабляется и в конце концов даже невольно улыбается, когда Вилланель начинает подпевать радио. Но отворачивается, когда та ловит её взгляд и замечает улыбку.

Машина петляет по гравийной дороге и наконец останавливается.

— Куда мы, черт возьми, едем?

— Просто доверься мне, — отвечает Вилланель, выходя из машины.

— Правда думаешь, что это так просто? — совершенно обыденно и беззлобно спрашивает Ева. Вилланель интересно, простят ли её когда-нибудь.

Она ведёт Еву по лесной тропе, и спустя пять минут они выходят на обзорную площадку. Вилланель с детским восторгом, как впервые, осматривает раскинувшийся перед ней пейзаж: горы, город у подножья, море, полосу деревьев, протянувшуюся на много миль. Она возбуждённо поворачивается к Еве, чтобы увидеть её реакцию.

Ева стоит с широко распахнутым ртом и смотрит, не останавливаясь ни на чём надолго. Будто бы, если задержит взгляд, всё остальное исчезнет. Будто бы хочет насладиться всем и сразу.

— Вау, — шепчет Ева.

— Вон там Оленья гора, — говорит Вилланель, показывая на заснеженную вершину по левую руку. — Я забиралась на неё вчера, но не уверена, что тебе это под силу.

— Пожалуй, да, — сухо бросает Ева.

Ева смотрит на горы, а Вилланель — на неё.

— Красиво, правда?

— Ага.

Вилланель интересно, могли бы они остаться здесь навсегда. Она совсем забыла бы о скуке.

— Как ощущения? — спрашивает Вилланель, рассчитывая на то, что Ева поймёт. _Должна_ понять.

— Будто бы я — песчинка.

Губы Вилланель невольно растягиваются в широкой улыбке — Ева всё понимает. Она понимает её.

— Расскажи мне больше.

— Я могла бы всю жизнь стоять здесь, но так и не постичь всей красоты увиденного. Кажется, если вдруг моргнёшь, то горы тут же поглотят тебя, а если отвернёшься — то все разом исчезнет. Думаешь, самые высокие горы понимают, насколько они могущественны и смертоносны? Скольких людей они погубили, просто потому что тем всё мало, потому что им хочется покорить их, иметь над ними власть? И все же ты ощущаешь их мощь, даже наблюдая с расстояния. Но чем ближе подойдёшь, тем больше тебя затягивает. Толкает на безумства. Заставляет рисковать, даже если на кону собственная жизнь. И все ради того, чтобы приблизиться. — Ева качает головой и продолжает, уставившись вдаль: — Но, даже покорив вершину, ты не покоряешь саму гору. И что дальше?..

Сердце Вилланель отчаянно стучит в груди, когда Ева поворачивается к ней и пожимает плечами, всем своим видом говоря: _«Наверное, я чересчур много думаю, но это то, что я чувствую»._

Но Ева не думает слишком много и нисколько не преувеличивает.

И её можно понять.

— Вот что я чувствую, когда я с тобой, — почти что шёпотом отвечает Вилланель.

Ева смотрит ей в глаза и делает шаг навстречу, накрывая её щеку своей ладонью. Вилланель вздыхает, когда Ева останавливается и, привстав на носочки, подаётся вперёд. Она закрывает глаза и понимает, что теряет власть над собой.

Но сейчас ей это даже нравится.

Дыхание Евы щекочет ухо, когда она шепчет:

— Я все ещё не простила тебя.

Ева делает шаг назад, и Вилланель чувствует поток холодного воздуха. А когда наконец находит в себе силы открыть глаза, то видит, что женщина направляется к машине.

***

_«Вот что я чувствую, когда я с тобой»._

На обратной дороге Ева снова и снова прокручивает в голове эту сцену. Она прислоняется к оконному стеклу — даже на Аляске ей постоянно жарко, она словно сгорает изнутри. Просто из-за близости к Вилланель.

Ева вспоминает о мелочах, которые позволяла себе в последние дни: прикосновения к Вилланель, её подколы и то, как давала ей понять, как себя ощущает. Будто бы это могло помочь ещё немного продержаться и избавиться от наваждения.

Но вскоре Ева поняла, что лишь пытается обмануть себя.

Она хочет большего. С каждой минутой обстановка лишь накаляется. От каждого прикосновения её кожа горит. От каждого взгляда ей все больше хочется раздеть Вилланель.

Вилланель пробуждает в ней ненормальные желания.

Только границы нормальности уже давно размылись.

— Ты в порядке? — в какой-то момент спрашивает Вилланель.

— Да.

— Если хочешь, я могла бы приготовить пастуший пирог, когда вернёмся домой, — предлагает она.

_«Домой»._

Вилланель считает это место «домом».

Считает, что дом там, где Ева.

Но это — не дом.

(По крайней мере Ева убеждает себя в этом.)

— Это не мой дом.

— А где твой дом, Ева?

Она уже давно не считает Лондон своим домом. Да и есть ли у неё дом?

Она хочет ударить себя за первый ответ, который приходит ей в голову.

_«Там, где ты»._

— Если бы я знала, — вместо этого отвечает она.

Вилланель молчит, и спустя пару минут Ева решает задать ей точно такой же вопрос:

— А где твой дом, _Оксана_?

Ева намеренно называет её по имени. Хочет знать, как так получилось, как она превратилась в Вилланель. Узнать всё.

_«Я постоянно думаю о тебе»._

(Даже сейчас.)

— И не пытайся разговорить меня — все равно ничего не расскажу о России.

И Ева улыбается — ведь стоило догадаться, что будет нелегко. Но попытка — не пытка. Её улыбка становится лишь шире, когда Вилланель добавляет:

— По крайней мере сейчас.

Некоторое время они едут в тишине, а затем до Евы доносится едва уловимый шёпот:

— Возможно, однажды мы построим новый дом.

Её сердце буквально разрывается пополам от этой фразы. Потому что Ева _хочет_ этого. Непозволительное желание, но она ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Возможно.

Ева сама от себя не ожидает подобной прямоты и старается не поворачиваться к самодовольной Вилланель. Остаток дороги они едут в тишине — Вилланель даже ничего не напевает себе под нос. В полнейшей тишине. И размышляют о том, как наконец перестать мучить друг друга.

Они не разговаривают, даже когда добираются до дома… _«…хижины»,_ — поправляет себя Ева. Притворившись, что устала и мучается от боли, она отправляется в постель. Вилланель даёт ей побыть наедине и исчезает снаружи.

И не возвращается до наступления темноты.

Они по-прежнему не разговаривают. Вилланель идёт на кухню с пакетом — как позднее оказывается, из бакалейной лавки, — пока Ева дремлет, намеренно не обращая на неё внимания.

Она просыпается несколько позднее от запаха пастушьего пирога. Вилланель, не говоря ни слова, протягивает ей тарелку.

Ева вспоминает их знакомство. Вилланель явно придержала этот рецепт как раз для подобного случая.

Головой Ева прекрасно понимает, что ей снова манипулируют. Но сердцем осознает, что уже устала бороться и лишь хочет остаться среди гор с пастушьим пирогом и Вилланель.

_«Чего-то обычного. Того, с кем можно смотреть фильмы»._

Ева понимает, что на самом-то деле они хотят быть похожи друг на друга. Вилланель стремится к нормальности, Ева — к драйву. Она хочет дать волю своей тёмной стороне, которая с каждым днём проявляется все больше.

Ей интересно, удастся ли им когда-нибудь отыскать золотую середину.

— Не хочешь посмотреть кино? — спрашивает Ева, когда Вилланель протягивает ей тарелку.

Ева даже не знает, есть ли тут какие-нибудь диски. Телевизор едва ловит сигнал, но под ним стоит проигрыватель.

Вилланель улыбается, притом совершенно искренне, и кивает, обыскивая всю комнату на предмет дисков.

— Конечно, я… Посмотрим, что мне удастся найти. Или я могу съездить в город и купить что-нибудь. Все что захочешь.

— Вилланель, ближайший город в получасе езды. Не стоит.

Вилланель пожимает плечами и вскидывает руки.

— Но ведь ты этого хочешь. А если ты чего-то хочешь, значит ты это получишь.

Вот и всё — момент испорчен. Потому что Вилланель до сих пор смотрит на неё как на свою собственность. Только теперь, вместо того чтобы брать всё, что ей заблагорассудится, она переключилась на потакание любой прихоти Евы.

Ева хочет расплакаться, понимая, что лишь пытается обмануть себя. Им никогда не отыскать золотой середины.

Вилланель тут же замечает смену настроения, и её руки безвольно падают.

— Я сказала что-то не то?

Вилланель устраивается рядом с Евой, но та отстраняется.

— У тебя не получится всегда давать мне то, что я хочу.

Вилланель смотрит на Еву так, будто у неё выросла вторая голова.

— Почему это?

И снова Ева ловит себя на том, что, невзирая на их схожесть, невзирая на веру в то, что они — одинаковые, они по-прежнему по-разному смотрят на мир.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты постоянно заботилась обо мне.

Вилланель с искренним недоумением смотрит на неё — ведь ей казалось, что она наконец-то поняла, чего на самом деле хочет Ева.

Но даже _Ева_ не уверена, чего хочет.

— Мы равны, — подчёркивает она.

Вилланель лишь усмехается и подаётся вперёд, и Ева чувствует, как натягивается скомканная пальцами простыня.

— Тебя ведь это пугает?

Ева наклоняется ближе.

— Думаю, тебя это пугает ещё больше.

_«Хочешь, чтобы я страдала? Чтобы я боялась?»_

Вилланель втягивает воздух и, задержав дыхание, отстраняется. Она щурится, но не пытается отодвинуться ещё дальше.

— Вообще-то, ты неправа, — шепчет она.

Ева не уверена, что Вилланель имеет в виду.

Возможно, Ева во многом неправа. Она и так это знает.

Но никогда не признается в этом Вилланель.

— В чем же?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялась. И я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала. Я лишь…

Вилланель снова подаётся вперёд. Её глаза загораются, когда она опускает взгляд на губы Евы.

Та вздрагивает.

— Я была совершенно серьёзна.

_«Я люблю тебя. Правда»._

Еве не нужно спрашивать, что имеет в виду Вилланель. За неё говорят её глаза.

Ева не спорит, но и не соглашается.

Она хочет верить, что Вилланель любит её, что правда умеет любить.

Все, что ей известно о психопатии и самой Вилланель, абсолютно соответствует действительности в одних аспектах и совершенно расходится в других. Она вспоминает бесчувственного Аарона Пила, который хотел владеть всем и вся. Вилланель никогда не была с ней холодна. Ева видит, как остро та чувствует, какими бы неправильными ни были эти чувства.

Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Но я не стану повторять это, если ты боишься, — добавляет Вилланель и молча поднимается.

Ева не говорит, что её пугает не любовь Вилланель к ней, а то, что это чувство взаимно.

Вилланель снова уходит из дома.

Ева пытается заснуть, но тщетно.

В половину первого она наконец поднимается, одевается потеплее и выбирается на улицу.

Она включает фонарик, и её чуть не ослепляет белизна снега. Машины нигде нет; озарённые тусклым светом снежинки, кружась в танце, падают на землю.

Яркости фонарика достаточно для того, чтобы Ева увидела огромную поленницу на задах.

И топор, торчащий в пне.

_«Представь, что он — бревно!»_

Ева больше не может сдерживать тошноту, которая копилась с того самого момента, как лезвие топора вышло из проломленного черепа Рэймонда. Она падает на снег, всхлипывая.

Она не оплакивает тех, чьи жизни забрала. Она не оплакивает Нико. Не оплакивает Билла, Фрэнка, Елену, Кенни или Хьюго.

Она оплакивает годы, потраченные впустую на то, чего на самом деле не хотела. Она довольствовалась своей рутинной жизнью. _Ненавистной_ жизнью. Она ненавидит себя даже за мысль, будто бы может вернуться домой, и за то, что продолжает убеждать себя в этом.

Её дом там, где Вилланель, даже если весь мир пойдёт прахом.

Ева понимает, что больше у них никто не остался, и вырывает топор из пня.

Она берет полено, кладёт его на пень и с криком разрубает пополам.

***

С того момента как Вилланель возвращается, они почти не разговаривают. Ева жалуется на усталость и боль и даёт Вилланель взглянуть на рану и поменять бинты, но беседа так и не завязывается.

Вилланель больше не пытается понять, что теперь хочет Ева.

Она близка к тому, чтобы открыть дверь и свалить на целый день. Куда именно, она и сама не знает. Она подавляет этот порыв и поворачивается к Еве, сидящий в кресле за книгой.

— Не хотела бы прогуляться сегодня со мной?

— Куда собираешься? — спрашивает Ева, не отрываясь от чтения.

— На улицу. Там хорошо.

Ева закатывает глаза, получив столь неопределённый ответ.

— Подниматься в горы становится все скучнее. С тобой — не так скучно, — добавляет Вилланель.

_«Я чувствую, когда я с тобой»._

Ева откладывает книгу в сторону.

— Куда хочешь поехать?

— Мы могли бы пробраться на круизный лайнер. Их тут много.

Ева смеётся, и Вилланель представляет, как они в одних бикини прохлаждаются у крытого бассейна.

— Не думаю.

— Мы могли бы остаться и здесь. Я бы раздобыла где-нибудь диск с фильмом, — предлагает Вилланель. — Если хочешь, — добавляет она, не добившись никакого ответа.

И её сердце заходится, когда Ева улыбается и кивает.

Вилланель вылетает из хижины и садится в машину, пока Ева не передумала.

Она возвращается с дюжиной дисков, не сумев ограничиться парой-тройкой, чем немало удивляет Еву. Она просматривает мини-коллекцию, в основном — классическое собрание жизнеутверждающих романтических комедий.

Вилланель кажется, будто она вот-вот взорвётся, когда Ева вставляет в проигрыватель диск с «Бестолковыми». Она видела этот фильм несколько раз, но смотрит так внимательно, как в первый.

— Мне кажется, я ещё ни разу не видела тебя такой счастливой, — говорит Ева во время просмотра.

Вилланель улыбается, закинув руку на спинку дивана, но не касаясь Евы. Неужели и правда идиоты из романтических комедий ощущают то же самое, что и она сейчас?

Ева хватает пульт, ставит фильм на паузу и, не дав Вилланель сказать и слова, спрашивает:

— Ты правда этого хочешь? Быть как все?

Вилланель хочет Еву. Если ей, конечно, позволят. Она хочет показать, что ей правда не все равно, так чтобы Ева это увидела. Она хочет узнать, что вкладывает сама Ева в понятие «любовь».

— Я согласна на все, что предложишь.

Ева щемяще-нежно смотрит на неё и, как и множество раз до этого, накрывает её щеку своей ладонью.

В этот раз всё иначе.

Её фраза звучит как обещание.

Ведь Ева видит старания Вилланель. То, как она пытается идти на компромиссы.

_«Ты дашь мне всё, что я захочу?»_

— Я люблю тебя, Оксана.

Губы Вилланель подрагивают, и она знает наверняка, что на фоне чувств, которые вызывает в ней Ева, все остальные меркнут. Она ещё не все понимает, но изо всех сил пытается. Получится ли у них что-нибудь — ещё неизвестно, но она надеется на лучшее.

Ева пробуждает в ней ранее не известные желания.

_«Мы одинаковые»._

На глаза Вилланель наворачиваются слезы — она лишь качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, что это значит.

И Ева улыбается, потому что _прекрасно_ всё понимает. Оксана не утверждает, будто бы Ева не знает, что такое любовь.

Лишь хочет, чтобы Ева поняла, во что ввязывается — во что ввязываются они обе.

Она хочет, чтобы Ева узнала, как выглядит, как пахнет, как ощущается, как звучит и каким вкусом отдаёт любовь к Оксане Астанковой.

Потому что в этот раз всё иначе.

— Понимаю, — шепчет Ева.

— Ты — моя, — шепчет в ответ Оксана, но на этот раз куда нежнее. В её фразе нет отчаянной жажды власти над другим человеком.

Что-то поменялось. Что именно, Оксане пока непонятно.

Она надеется, что они разберутся в этом вместе.

Ева заметно напрягается, и Оксана заканчивает свою мысль:

— А я — твоя.

Ева подаётся вперёд и прижимается к губам Оксаны. Заключает её лицо в свои ладони и ещё сильнее вжимает в диван, падая в объятия. Целует её так, будто бы в последний раз — и отчасти так и есть. Они обе отрывают частичку себя, чтобы бросить вызов новому.

Чтобы пройти через всё вместе.

Ева закусывает нижнюю губу Оксаны, оттягивает и касается кончиком языка, чтобы сгладить боль от укуса, и Оксана стонет. Руки Евы везде: они скользят по животу, бёдрам, плечам, будто бы ей всё мало. Оксана ведёт ладонью выше и останавливается, когда нащупывает под рубашкой бинты. Цепляясь за остатки самоконтроля, она разрывает поцелуй, но Ева все ещё тянется к ней.

Оксана, удерживая её на расстоянии, забирается рукой под рубашку и предупреждающе касается перевязанного торса.

— Я не хочу навредить тебе, — шепчет она.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Ева. — Ты меня не сломаешь.

Интересно, подразумевает ли та происходящее сейчас или нет. Оксана решает оставить размышления на потом.

Она хватает Еву за рубашку, и та поднимает руки вверх, помогая себя раздеть. Ева быстро расстёгивает лифчик и бросает его в сторону, и Оксана ловит себя на мысли, что ей больше не понадобятся никакие горы — ведь у неё есть Ева Поластри.

— Вау, — шепчет Вилланель. — Красотка.

— На кровать. Живо, — командует Ева, и Оксана чувствует, как _жар_ между ног лишь усиливается.

Она подаётся вперёд и снова целует Еву. Они на мгновение выпускают друг друга из объятий, пытаясь добраться до кровати и почти не разрывая поцелуя.

Ева толкает Оксану на одеяло, и та даже не сопротивляется.

Она теряет власть над собой.

И даже _рада_ этому.

Ева терзает её шею поцелуями и укусами, и Оксане интересно, можно ли от этого умереть.

_«Преуспевающая убийца погибла от губ прекрасной женщины»._

Есть способы и похуже.

Происходящее не укладывается в голове. Ева цепляется за рубашку Оксаны, а та с ловкостью расстёгивает молнию и избавляется от чужих брюк и нижнего белья.

Обнажённые, они лежат друг напротив друга, и Оксана сдерживается из последних сил.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она, не зная, что ещё сказать. Но сейчас и этого — мало.

Оксана покрывает торс Евы поцелуями и кладёт ладонь на грудь, и та повторяет её движение. Она ведёт губами по шее, груди, обводит языком сосок и, причмокнув, выпускает его изо рта. Она хочет ублажать Еву столько, сколько ей позволят.

А та ёрзает под ней, крепко обхватив своими бёдрами, и, бесстыдно стоная, скользит руками по животу Оксаны. Она представляла это с момента их знакомства.

— _Черт_ , — скулит Ева и подаётся вперёд.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, Ева, — шепчет Оксана и тянет её на себя, прижимая плотнее, а затем медленно перекатывается набок — Ева оказывается на спине.

Ева прикладывает палец к шраму от ножа и невольно вздрагивает.

Оксана скользит ниже и нежно прижимается губами к бинтам.

Она покрывает живот Евы поцелуями, и та лишь дрожит всем телом и нараспев шепчет: «Черт, прошу, Оксана, боже, да, да».

Услышав своё имя, Оксана целует Еву грубее и просовывает колено между разведённых ног.

— Хочу ощутить твои губы, — приказывает Ева.

Оксана вглядывается в карие глаза с расширенными зрачками. Ещё ни разу ей не доводилось видеть выражения лица сексуальнее.

— Прошу, _Оксана_.

Уже вскоре Оксана оказывается между ног Евы, с губ которой срываются хриплые пронзительные стоны. Никто, кроме неё, не имеет право их слышать.

_«Ты — моя. А я — твоя»._

Она ощущает лишь вкус Евы. Чувствует лишь её бедра, сжимающие голову, и пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы. И слышит лишь приглушённые стоны.

Здесь только они вдвоём, а всё остальное — неважно.

Ева кончает, крепко обхватив Оксану ногами, и так сильно тянет за волосы, что та даже начинает опасаться, что останется без пары прядей.

Оксана _чувствует_.

Ей жаль всех тех, кого считали похожей на неё. Теперь она понимает: им никогда не ощутить того же, что ей сейчас.

***

Ева просыпается, чувствуя тепло обнажённой кожи и покровительственные объятия со спины.

— Доброе утро.

Она и не думала, что в жизни утренний хриплый голос Оксаны звучит настолько соблазнительно.

Ева невольно улыбается, когда полусонная женщина утыкается ей в шею и нежно целует в затылок.

— Хорошо спалось?

И в этот раз, вместо того чтобы убегать, Ева льнёт к ней в ответ.

Она наконец-то очнулась.


End file.
